


But That Never Happened

by Krasimer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends trying to cheer up friends, M/M, Not succeeding, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never comes back.</p><p>Not for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But That Never Happened

It's still warm out when the sun goes down.

They live in California, Stiles thinks, of course it's warm and of course it's not going to change even when the sun goes down and the people on the beach go home. 

The tide is coming in now, splashing viciously up against the shore, a drop occasionally hitting his face as he stands stiff and silent. He's been doing this for several months now, watching the sun dip lower and lower and mark one more day that Derek hasn't come back.

A hand on his shoulder almost makes him fall into the water, the automatic flail restrained by the overly warm hands that can only mean one person.

"Stiles?" Scott isn't meeting his eyes as he tries to convince him to go home early tonight instead of waiting on the beach until the last possible moment. "Stiles, your dad told me that he wanted you to call him tonight, and that he'd like for you to eat something that actually counts as food."

Of course, even his dad has noticed the graying color of his skin, noticed the fact that he isn't eating as much as he used to.

"I'm not really hungry." Stiles mutters, waving Scott's hands away, wincing as his best friend of forever catches his wrist and holds it up next to his own for half a second. "I'll be fine."

A sigh from behind them alerts Stiles to someone else's presence too late to do anything about it but shriek when another set of overly warm arms wrap around his stomach and heft him upwards. It's only when he's several feet off the ground and resting over the person's shoulder that he realizes who it is. 

"Put me down, Isaac!"

Isaac scoffs, patting the back of one of Stiles' knees carefully, like he's afraid it might snap under his hand. Truthfully, it might, but Stiles isn't going to tell the other boy that. "Not a chance, Stilinski. You basically admitted that you weren't planning on leaving the beach tonight, and that you were likely going to starve yourself."

"I didn't say anything like that!"

Another pat on the back of his leg and Isaac starts trotting gently after Scott. "What I'm smelling on you did, actually." Both of the teens with their feet on the ground match each other's stride after a few moments, cutting a clear path to Stiles' jeep. A few seconds of rummaging through his pockets turns up the keys and Isaac shoves his cargo into the back seat before he can even make an angry noise at the theft.

"This is my car, you know. Besides, I don't think that any court in the world would hold a trial based on scent alone, there's got to be at least fifty different laws on why that won't work in the first place and you are also essentially kidnapping the sheriff's kid and stealing his car and where the hell are you taking me anyways an-" 

Stiles' rant is cut off when Isaac forces something into his mouth.

"Stiles?" Isaac grins, waits for the other teen to finish chewing, then stuffs another of whatever it was into his mouth. "Shut up and eat your dinner."

Glaring, Stiles crosses his arms over his chest as he continues chewing, the glare losing power as he realizes what it is that he's being force fed. "Curly fries?" 

"Yes." Scott finally starts the Jeep up, pulling carefully out of the parking spot and heading for the main road. "We got you curly fries, we got burgers for the rest of the pack, we're including Danny in that now because it's dangerous for him to not know. We've got Lydia, Allison, Danny, Isaac and me, and we decided to hang out tonight and we decided that we needed you to be there for it because you're our friend."

Isaac, still holding the container of fries, smirks at Stiles before tugging another one out and dangling it in front of his face. "Come on Stilinski. You know you want to eat them before they go cold."

"Curly fries are vastly superior when they're warm." Stiles grumbles as he tugs the container to safety, outside of Isaac's reach. 

"Why were you even out there?" Isaac asks quietly, frowning at Stiles. "It's kind of cold out, even for California, and you're human. There's no way you weren't freezing."

Stiles stops chewing, hand pausing in mid-air as he reaches for another fry. In the driver's seat, Scott's shoulders are stiff. 

Swallowing, not answering, Stiles looks out the window. The warmth from earlier in the day is gone now, and he feels it in his chest. Like he's a drop of water in the middle of winter, and a cold snap is descending and soon he won't be anything but a bit of ice. Both of the werewolves are listening for an answer, listening for the change in his heartbeat that will tell them anything about their friend. 

"I..." Stiles begins, then licks his lips and takes a deep breath. "I was waiting for him. Like he'd show up on that beach and tap me on the shoulder and tell me that he was home and that we could continue building the group of us back up now that the deal with the Nemeton and Jennifer or whatever her name actually was is over."

There's silence, then Scott taking a shaky gulp of air, like he always does before he cries, like he always will, proving that not even being a different species can change some things.

"But that never happens." Stiles whispers, "He never comes back, not for me. Not even when I'm dreaming."

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the angst, just in case you were tired of happy stories.


End file.
